Galactic Senate
thumb|300px|De Galactic Senate kamer. De Galactic Senate was de wetgevende (en in mindere mate uitvoerende) macht van de Galactic Republic die zetelde in de Senate Rotunda op Coruscant. Het was een democratische organisatie, geleid door een Supreme Chancellor, die gekozen werd door de vertegenwoordigers van het volk; de Senators. Geschiedenis Planetary Senate In de beginperiode van de Republic, toen het slechts een staat was van samenwerkende planeten in de Core Worlds en de Colonies, werden de lidstaten allen apart vertegenwoordigd door hun eigen Planetary Senator. Elke planeet met genoeg inwoners kreeg een plaats in de Senaat, waardoor de meeste inwoners van de Republic een directe vertegenwoordiging hadden bij de centrale overheid. Men kwam echter al voor de grote uitbreiding van de Republic tot de conclusie dat dit model niet lang stand kon houden, omdat een groot aantal werelden ook een groot aantal Senators betekende. En dat zou al snel leiden tot een chaos van bureaucraten, waar de Republic niet bij gebaat was. Sectorial Senate De nog jonge Republic kwam tot een besluit dat de delen van de staat moesten worden opgesplitst tot Sectoren. Deze Sectoren hadden een bovengrens van 50 bewoonde sterrenstelsels. Die grens was opgesteld vanwege de angst dat grote Sectoren zich gingen gedragen als hun eigen staat en zich zouden afscheiden van de groeiende Republic. In deze nieuwe situatie zou elke Sector vertegenwoordigd worden door een Sectorial Senator. thumb|Een [[Gran delegatie spreekt de Senaat toe]] Het plan werd uiteindelijk doorgevoerd, maar niet zonder de nodige beloften aan de invloedrijke Core Worlds die stichters waren van de Republic. Zij waren niet van plan hun macht snel af te geven en kregen extra mogelijkheden tot hun beschikking om er voor te zorgen dat iedereen zoveel mogelijk tevreden werd gesteld. Zo kregen de Sectoren in de Core Worlds en Colonies bijvoorbeeld meer stemrechten dan nieuwe Sectoren. Met het steeds verder verleggen van de grenzen van de Republic, werden vele onafhankelijke staten en rijken ontdekt die hun oorspronkelijke samenstelling graag zouden behouden. De krijgsheren die zich bij de Republic voegden in plaats van haar te bevechten kregen de titel toebedeeld van "Moff", hun gebieden ontvingen de status van "Allied Region". Seated Senate Uiteindelijk bleek de bovengrens van 50 stelsels niet afdoende, en sommige Sectoren groeiden uit tot duizende stelsels. Maar ook zonder die "Rule of 50" groeide de Republic uit tot een verzameling van miljoenen Sectoren. De Republic was wederom op een punt gekomen waarin het onmogelijk te besturen was vanuit één centrale overheid. Na de eerste reeks van de Alsakan Conflicts rond 17.000 BBY, nam de Republic het systeem aan van een "Seated Senate" en een "Unseated Senate". De leden van de gezetelde Senaat hadden het recht om te spreken en de leden van de ongezetelde Senaat moesten petities houden om spreekrecht te verkrijgen. Hoewel het debat er beter beheerbaar door werd, leidde het ook tot coruptie; de ongezetelde Senators moesten een groot deel van hun stemmen verhandelen voor spreekrecht in zaken die voor hen belangrijk waren. Als het eenmaal zover kwam, was een groot deel van de Senaat echter totaal niet geinteresseerd in de zaken die de "minder belangrijke" leden hadden aan te kaarten. Functional Constituencies Met de Ruusan Reformation van 1.000 BBY zag toenmalig Supreme Chancellor Tarsus Valorum de kans om het systeem opnieuw op te bouwen, waarbij een deel van het centrale gezag werd ontmanteld. Hij schafte als eerste de staande strijdkrachten van de Republic af en reorganiseerde de miljoenen Sectoren in 1024 Regionale Sectoren. Elke nieuwe Sector kreeg haar eigen Senator, hoewel een aantal uitzonderingen weer zorgde voor een voordeelpositie van de invloedrijke Core en Colonies. Een andere, cruciale verandering was dat het recht van vertegenwoordiging werd uitgebreid naar de zogenaamde "Functional Constituencies". Dit was bedoeld voor de enclaves en culturen die hun eigen vertegenwoordiging behoeften. thumb|left|100px|Supreme Chancellor Palpatine De Senaat kon wederom weer functioneren, hoewel de naties met de meeste macht meer kans hadden om hun stem te laten horen in de vergaderingen en zittingen. Corruptie vierde weer hoogtij met de uitwisseling van stemmen, wat openlijk gebeurde. In 124 BBY werd de definitie van Functional Constituency uitgebreid om tevens de oudste gildes en grootste megacorporaties hun stem te geven in de Senaat, waarbij instituten als de Mining Guild, het Bureau of Ships and Services en de Trade Federation ook een zetel kregen in de vergaderingen. Hoewel het van oudsher een volksvertegenwoordiging was, werden nu ook de zakelijke belangen van deze bedrijven onderdeel van besluitprocessen. Al snel hadden de Trade Federation en andere bedrijven de hele besluitvorming zo in hun greep met machtsblokken dat het hele proces vastliep. Veel onvrede van lidstaten over dit fenomeen en daarnaast ook over de bloeiende corruptie leidde tot de Separatist Crisis en de Clone Wars, die tevens de val van de Republic inluidden. De Emergency Powers die Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had verkregen maakte de situatie alleen maar erger. Hij kon langer aanblijven dan gebruikelijk en had de mogelijkheid de democratische besluiten opzij te schuiven. Hoewel dit bedoeld was om de noodsituatie te lijf te gaan, had hijzelf daar heel andere bedoelingen mee. Imperial Senate 250px|thumb|Bail Organa in de Senate tijdens de Clone Wars thumb|250px|[[Palpatine hervormt de Galactic Republic in het Galactic Empire]] Met de val van de Galactic Republic en de opkomst van het Galactic Empire werd de invloed en macht van de Senaat steeds kleiner. Emperor Palpatine herintroduceerde de titel "Moff" in het bestuur van zijn rijk. Deze personen waren oorspronkelijk bedoeld om de militaire inzetten te coördineren, maar deze kregen al snel het dagelijks bestuur op hun bord. Nadat een groep afvallige Senators een Declaration of Rebellion afvaardigde en de Senaat niet tot een uniforme veroordeling kwam, werd de vertegenwoordiging uiteindelijk geheel ontbonden in 0 BBY, slechts enkele dagen voor de Battle of Yavin. New Republic Senate Niet lang na de overwinning van de Rebel Alliance op de strijdmacht van het Galactic Empire bij de Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, werd de Alliance omgedoopt tot de New Republic. Een van de eerste zaken die de New Republic regelde was het herstellen van de Galactic Senate. De nieuwe Senate zetelde in de eerste jaren op Chandrila met Mon Mothma als Chancellor (het woord “Supreme” was geschrapt). Om tegemoet te komen aan de vrees dat deze Senate in dezelfde problematiek zou verzanden als de Senate tijdens de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic, werd besloten niet meer op Coruscant te zetelen, maar de hoofdstad van de New Republic te laten rouleren onder de aangesloten werelden. Waar de Senate zou zetelen werd bepaald met een stemming. Na de overwinning van de New Republic op het Empire bij de Battle of Jakku, waren de prominente leden van de Senate van mening dat de oorlog met het Empire afgelopen was. Toen eenmaal de Galactic Concordance was gesloten, waarbij een vredesovereenkomst tot stand kwam met de resten van het Empire, nam de Senate de Military Disarmament Act aan, waarbij de strijdmacht van de New Republic een stuk kleiner werd. In de periode rond 34 ABY was de Senate gezeteld op Hosnian Prime, en was Lanever Villecham de Chancellor. De First Order werd erkent als een afstamming van het Galactic Empire, maar niet gezien als een dreiging zolang zij zich hielden aan de dictaten en grenzen van de Concordance. Zij zouden echter pas te laat inzien dat het een grote fout was, toen General Hux de Starkiller Base gebruikte om het gehele Hosnian System, inclusief de Senate en de vloot van de New Republic te vernietigen. Hiërarchie van de Galactic Senate * Supreme Chancellor: De Galactic Senate werd in theorie geleid door de Supreme Chancellor, verkozen bij stemming van de Senators. In realiteit had de Supreme Chancellor weinig greep op de Senate. Hij kon enkel een noodvergadering bij elkaar roepen, maar eigenlijk fungeerde de Office of the Supreme Chancellor als dagelijks uitvoerend orgaan van de Republic. * De Speaker of the Senate had eigenlijk meer macht in de Senate zelf, aangezien hij of zij discussies kon beëindigen en modereren. De Speaker hield de agenda bij van de Senate. Hij of zij werd ook verkozen, maar kon ook worden ontzet uit de functie door de Senate. * Senators hadden elk een stem in hun delegatie die elk telde als een stem in de Senate. Een Senator kon een nieuwe wet voorstellen of wetten laten herbekijken of aanpassen. In theorie kon elk punt onmiddellijk worden besproken, maar dat gebeurde bijna nooit omdat er steeds een comité werd in het leven geroepen om dat specifieke punt te bestuderen. * Senatorial Aides werden toegevoegd aan delegaties om bepaalde specialisaties voor hun rekening te nemen. Ze konden zetelen in comités en konden verkozen worden als Supreme Chancellor, maar ze hadden geen stemrecht. Bij de afwezigheid van een Senator kon een Aide de plaats innemen en als acterend Senator optreden. Comités Er bestonden tal van comités en subcomités in de Senate tijdens de Republic. Elk comité was gespecialiseerd in een bepaald aspect, zoals financiën, technologie, toewijzingen en verdeling). Elk comité handelde bijna als een eigen Wetgevende Macht waar alle moties, vragen en voorstellen werden behandeld. De uiteindelijke bevindingen werden dan aan de Senate voorgeschoteld bij een stemming. Elk lid van een comité en de voorzitter moesten worden verkozen door de Senate, maar lang alvorens daarover werd gestemd, waren de Senators onderling al overeengekomen om de postjes uit te delen. Het gebeurde niet zelden dat open functies in comités werden uitgedeeld aan bepaalde Senators in ruil voor steun in een andere materie. De meeste voorstellen vielen onder de noemer van een bestaand comité zodoende dat er een subcomité kon worden opgesteld. Wanneer het thema zo specifiek was, kon er soms een speciaal nieuw comité worden opgesteld. Eens een comité was opgesteld, noteerde men het in de agenda voor de Senate, maar op dat moment werden de meeste voorstellen ook uitgesteld en moesten ze plaatsmaken voor dringendere thema's. Comités en hun voorzitters hadden een vrij grote invloed op de agenda van de Senate. Ze konden een week, een maand of zelfs een jaar of langer doen over een bepaald voorstel. Senate Fracties In de decennia voor de Clone Wars waren er twee dominerende fracties in de Senate: de Core Faction en de Rim Faction. Deze fracties hadden geen eigen lidmaatschap of formele identiteit, maar ze fungeerden wel als politieke partijen en streden om de meerderheid in de Senate. De fractieleiders praatten meestal over de taken van de comités, de opstelling van de comités en de samenstelling ervan. Special Interests Terwijl heel veel planeten en ook grote bedrijven en economische grootmachten een zetel en een stem hadden in de Senate, waren er ook werelden en bedrijven die niet vertegenwoordigd waren. Zij stuurden vertegenwoordigers naar Coruscant om daar andere Senators of delegaties te beëinvloeden en zo eventueel hun macht te vergroten. Officieel waren die coalities dus op Coruscant om de comités van de Senators te voorzien van hun inzicht en mening. Maar wat vaak gebeurde, was dat de coalities alle macht die hen was gegeven, gebruikten om het doel te bereiken. Dat hield regelmatig in dat de comités werden omgekocht om een voorstel uit te werken en te laten stemmen of net er traag aan te werken zodat het niet voor de Senate kon verschijnen. Individuele leden van comités of subcomités werden vaak in het vizier genomen om zo belangrijke sleutelelementen van de studie te dwarsbomen of in handen te krijgen. Zulke gang van zaken was uiteraard nadeling voor heel het systeem, aangezien alles aan elkaar gekoppeld was. Eens een comité werd opgericht, kon de omkoperij van start gaan. Sommige Senators gingen zelfs zo ver om de beslissing van een comité uit te stellen totdat ze een hogere bieder voor het probleem hadden gevonden. De opkoperij en traagheid van de Senate was een van de feiten waartegen de CIS in opstand kwam en een van de peilers waarmee Dooku komaf wou maken. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Bron *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Atlas *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide * Aftermath * The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary category:Galactic Senate category:Politiek Categorie:Overheden